Rich Correll
Richard Thomas "Rich" Correll (born May 14, 1948) is an American television actor, director, producer and writer. Life and career Born in Los Angeles County, California, Correll is the son of Charles Correll, who starred as Andy Brown on the radio program Amos 'n' Andy. He is the brother of Barbara Correll, Dottie Correll and Charles Correll Jr., who worked on Animal House as a cinematographer and directed episodes of Without a Trace, CSI: Miami, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Beverly Hills, 90210, Melrose Place and Stargate SG-1. As a child actor, Correll played the role of Beaver's friend Richard Rickover during the last three seasons of Leave It to Beaver (1960–63). He also appeared in multiple episodes of "The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet," "Lassie" and "National Velvet." As a teenager, Correll became a close friend of legendary silent film comedian Harold Lloyd and his family and volunteered to assist Lloyd in preserving and archiving Lloyd's extensive films. He continues this work today and is credited as the chief archivist for the Lloyd Trust. He has shared his encyclopedic knowledge of Lloyd's work and life in interviews and commentary tracks for the 2005 DVD release of Lloyd's films and in the 1991 documentary The Third Genius. Correll made his film directorial debut with Ski Patrol. Correll has directed episodes of The Suite Life on Deck, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, Family Matters, What I Like About You, That's So Raven, So Little Time, The Amanda Show, The Hogan Family, Yes, Dear, Two of a Kind, Fuller House and many other series. He is also the co-creator of the Disney Channel original series, Hannah Montana. In 2010, Correll sued Disney for unfair termination and alleged non-payment of creative royalties for Hannah Montana. Filmography * The DuPont Show with June Allyson (1 episode, 1960) * The Dick Powell Show (1 episode-1961) * Leave It to Beaver (39 episodes, 1960–1962) * The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet (3 episodes,1960-1961) * The Blue Angels (1 episode- 1961) * The Betty Hutton Show (3 episodes-1959-1960) * Bonanza (1 episode, 1961) * Lassie (5 episodes, 1961-1964) * National Velvet (3 episodes, 1961–1962) * The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis (1 episode, 1962) * The New Leave It to Beaver (Television film, 1984) * The New Leave It to Beaver (4 episodes, 1984) * Family Matters (2 episodes, 1996-1997) * The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (2007, 2 episodes) * Police Squad! (6 episodes, 1982) * Bosom Buddies (Pilot, 1980) * The Hogan Family (51 episodes, 1986-1989) * Full House (Pilot, 1987) * Step by Step (71 episodes, 1991-1995) * Mostly Ghostly: Have You Met My Ghoulfriend? (2014) (executive producer) * Happy Days (5 episodes- 1982) * Hannah Montana (100 episodes, 2006–2008) * Mostly Ghostly: Who Let the Ghosts Out? (2008) * Hannah Montana: The Movie (2009) * Mostly Ghostly: Have You Met My Ghoulfriend? (2014) Director *Ski Patrol (1990) *The Hogan Family (1987–1990, 46 episodes) *Going Places (Unknown episodes, 1990–1991) *The Family Man (18 episodes, 1990) *Perfect Strangers (14 episodes, 1990) *Scorch (Pilot, 1992) *Full House (14 episodes, 1987–1992) *Getting By (Unknown episodes, 1993) *Sister, Sister (Pilot-1994) *On Our Own (13 episodes, 1994) *Step By Step (Pilot-1991) *Step by Step (56 episodes, 1991–1995) *Kirk (12 episodes, 1995) *Brotherly Love (Unknown episodes, 1995) *Life with Roger (16 episodes, 1996) *Girls Across the Lake (Unknown episodes, 1997) *Married... with Children (1 episode, 1997) *Meego (12 episodes, 1997) *Family Matters (91 episodes, 1989–1998) *Holding the Baby (12 episodes, 1998) *Two of a Kind (14 of the 22 episodes, 1998-1999) *Scorch (Pilot - 1998) *Guys Like Us (12 episodes, 1998) *The Norm Show (Unknown episodes, 1999) *Grown Ups (17 episodes, 1999) *The Amanda Show (16 episodes, 2000–2001) *Hype (13 Episodes 2000-2001) *Yes, Dear (3 episodes, 2000–2001) *So Little Time (12 episodes, 2001–2002) *Reba (1 episode, 2002) *All That (17 episodes, 2003) *That's So Raven (52 episodes, 2003–2006) *What I Like About You (2 episodes, 2004) *The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (58 episodes, 2005–2008) *Arwin! (Unsold Disney Channel pilot, 2007) *Hannah Montana (34 episodes, 2007–2008) *Cory in the House (13 episodes, 2007–2008) *The Suite Life on Deck (36 episodes, 2008) *Mostly Ghostly (2008) *I'm in the Band (4 episodes, 2010) *Are We There Yet? (4 episodes, 2011) *How to Rock (3 episodes, 2011) *A.N.T. Farm (28 episodes, 2012) *See Dad Run (13 episodes, 2012–2015) *Jessie (32 episodes 2012–2015) *Liv and Maddie (3 episodes 2014–present) *The Partnership (6 episodes, 2014–present) *Austin and Ally (2 episodes, 2013–2015) *Mighty Med (19 episodes, 2014–present) *Bunk'd (17 episodes, 2015–present) *Fuller House (19 episodes, 2015–present) Category:Cast & Crew Category:Crew